


Another Day, Another Headache.

by SpectrumCrow



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: Just a small drabble about Nadia before she goes to the apprentice's shop!I needed something to get back into writing as a lil warm up so I decided this would be really fun, so it's certainly not long.





	Another Day, Another Headache.

Another day, another headache.

I long for these days to be over, they consume me; the days of being bedridden with my head pounding with waves of unbearable pain, unable to remember my past. The days of having my every need taken care of when others need it far more...

I’ve spent long enough in a bed, I have done my fair share of sleeping, of being taken care of. It’s time for me to wake up and move past the world that has consumed my life...

And yet, it is the world of my dreams that lead me to what I believe to be my hope, my only chance at finding out the truth of Lucio. 

A small magic shop, sitting in town, it calls to me. While this was the first time I have seen it, my gut tells me that is my next destination. 

As soon as my headache begins to clear, I swiftly throw on my cowl and exit my room.


End file.
